Tradução: It's A Winchester Life!
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: Drabbles, Oneshots, Desáfios e tudo mais que for muito pequeno para uma história! NÃO Contém Slashes!SPOILERS de todas as temporadas
1. Soldados e Queimadura de sol

**This fanfic was translated with authour's Permission. To read the original goes:** .net/s/6041235/1/Its_A_Winchester_Life

Sam and Dean belongs to Eric Kripke. The fanfic belongs to Our Eleventh Hour, to me only the translation

**Esta fanfic foi traduzida com a autorização da autora. Para ler a original vá:** .net/s/6041235/1/Its_A_Winchester_Life

Sam e Dean pertencem a Erick Kripke. A fanfic pertence a Our Eleventh Hour, a mim apenas a tradução.

* * *

><p>"Vocês dois já terminaram seu treinamento por hoje?" John perguntou aos seus dois filhos, que estavam sentados no chão. Dean estava re-lendo uma revista de carros de seis meses atrás, enquanto Sam estava construindo um castelo de cartas.<p>

"Não senhor". Os dois responderam juntos. O mais velho, de catorze anos, deixou sua revista no chão e começou a procurar pelos seus tênis no pequeno quarto de motel que eles ocupavam. Sam, dez anos, suspirou e acertou em cheio seu castelo de cartas. Depois de devolvê-las a caixa, colocou seus sapatos. Eventualmente, Dean encontrou seus tênis atrás da porta do banheiro. Como eles foram parar lá em primeiro lugar, ninguém pode ter certeza.

Assim que seus filhos estavam com a cabeça na porta, John notou que eles usavam apenas shorts e sapatos. A família Winchester estava no sul da Flórida caçando um espírito. Eles não podiam arriscar uma queimadura antes da noite surgir.

"Vocês garotos, não vão usar camisetas?" - John perguntou, sabendo a resposta.

"Está muito quente lá fora, pai." - Sam respondeu, parando de amarrar os seus sapatos.

"Seriamente." - Dean acenando com a cabeça, esperando por seu irmão caçula.

"Lembram do Arizona?" - John levantou a sobrancelha, - "Queimadura de sol por uma semana." -"Nós vamos ficar bem." - Sam rolou os olhos, ficou parado em frente ao pai e depois continuou o seu caminho até a porta.

"Sammy está certo, pai." - Dean falou, - "Além do mais, nós só vamos ficar lá fora por o que, uma hora. Se não menos."

"Tudo bem, mas não venham reclamando para mim quando mal puderem andar." - John balançou a cabeça assim que seus dois filhos saíram pela porta, deixando um grande barulho atrás deles. John foi para o impala e dirigiu até a próxima loja. Ele iria precisar de um frasco de babosa.

~Supernatural~

"Aguente firme Sammy!" - John ordenou assim que o garoto de dez anos se moveu para longe das mãos do pai, mais uma vez. - "Filho, se você não parar de se mover eu não posso passar a babosa em você, vai ajudar na sua queimadura."

"Mas pai, dói!" - Sam reclamou.

"E só vai continuar doendo, Sammy." Dean dizia desejando mais uma vez que ele tivesse ouvido seu pai uma hora e meia atrás. "Apenas deixe o papai colocar essa coisa em você e nós podemos assistir TV ou alguma outra coisa, tudo bem?"

Sam deu a ele uma leve encarada, mas assentiu em aprovação. John inclinou sua cabeça em direção ao seu mais velho. Dean poderia convencer Sam a fazer qualquer coisa.

"Ai!" Sam quase gritou, movendo-se para longe do seu pai, de novo.

Levou outros dez minutos antes que John finalmente tivesse passado à babosa no seu filho mais novo. Dean passou sozinho, alegando ser grande o suficiente para fazê-lo ele mesmo.

"Então, quando eu disser para colocar roupas na próxima vez, o que vocês vão fazer?" John perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Colocar as roupas." Sam e Dean responderam em concordância, um pouco irritados pelo pai deles estar certo.

"O que vocês vão fazer quando eu disser que vocês vão ter queimadura de sol?"

"Pedir para o sol não nos queimar?" Sam encolheu os ombros.

* * *

><p>NA: Tive a ideia da queimadura de sol quando acordei uma semana atrás e pensei como eu tenho sorte por não me queimar facilmente. :D


	2. Fotos

A drabble challenge:Fotos

Fotos.

É tudo o que Sam tem das pessoas que amava. Às vezes são lembranças de bons tempos. Outras vezes, são lembranças dolorosas. Os pais dele, por exemplo. Como eles estavam abraçados naquela foto. Claro, eles amavam um ao outro. Mas foi dito a ele, que o amor fora tomado por Azazel.

Uma foto de Jéssica com os pais dela. Ela tinha uma vida, depois ela encontrou Sam e a vida teve um breve fim.

E então havia uma foto dele e Dean. Os braços de Dean ao redor de seus ombros, Dean não podia ter mais que dezoito anos. Esta foto, era apenas, boa.


	3. One Bag Clothing

A drabble challenge: Roupas

Não é triste quando todos os seus pertences cabem em uma mala? Apenas uma. Foi assim que Sam e Dean cresceram. Uma única mochila era tudo que lhes era permitido para suas roupas, livros e o que mais eles pudessecolocar lá dentro. Era porque eles viajavam muito. Mudando de escolas, cidades, trabalhos o tempo todo. John não gostava que sua pequena família tivesse que se mudar tanto, mas tinha que ser assim. Eles nunca ficavam em um mesmo lugar, por mais de um mês. Mas este era o preço que ele estava disposto a pagar.


	4. Preocupação

A drabble challenge: motel

Os garotos Winchesters estavam em um motel, esperando o pai deles retornar de uma caçada a um lobisomem.

"Dean?" um Sam de nove anos chamou o seu irmão.

"Sim?" Dean respondeu.

"O pai vai voltar para casa, certo?"

"Claro que sim, ele não volta sempre?"

Sam assentiu, aceitando a resposta. Mas ele continuava preocupado, não importa o quão certo Dean estava. Para ser sincero, Dean estava tão preocupado quanto seu irmão. No entanto, Dean tinha que esconder o seu medo. Por Sammy. Ele se preocupava com o pai toda e cada vez que o pai saia pela porta e os deixava para trás. Eles esperaram. Finalmente, John Winchester entrava pela porta do motel.


	5. Uma Promessa

A Drabble Challenge: Dreams

Sonhos

Os sonhos de Sam foram despedaçados no momento em que ele viu Jéssica no teto, suas tripas abertas e sangrando. Como a mãe dele. Depois ela foi engolida pelas chamas, que pareciam vir de lugar nenhum. Ele tem pesadelos sobre aquela noite. Naquela noite seus sonhos se foram com as chamas.

Sam nunca se casaria com Jéssica.

Ele nunca seria um advogado.

Ele nunca teria aquela vida "segura" que ele queria.

Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Ele iria garantir que o demônio do olho amarelo morresse, mesmo sendo a ultima coisa que ele faria.


	6. Televisão

A drabble challenge: Televisão

John suspirou pesadamente. Seus dois filhos estavam dormindo, a ultima caçada, tinha exigido muito dos dois garotos Winchester. O pai estava tendo problemas para dormir, Novembro estava perto. Ele tossiu e se virou por varios minutos, até que finalmente, se levantou e ligou a tv.

Normalmnete o mais velhos dos Winchester odiava televisão, desde...bem, desde que sam tinha seis meses. Mas John tinha a vista completa de seus dois garotos adormecidos. Nada o iria assustar essa noite. ele sacou sua arma favorita e começou a limpa-la enquanto assistia algumas reprises. Ele estaria preparado


	7. Doces

A cada posto de gasolina, Dean Winchester parava e comprava doces. M&M's eram os seus favoritos, mas ele estava aberto a todos os tipos de chocolate e todas as delicias açucaradas. Sam sempre dizia ao seu irmão mais velho, que ele tinha muita sorte por não ter carie devido a quantidade de doces que ele ingeria. Dean alegou que era incrivel demais para ter caries. Crescendo, Dean tinha sentimentos mistos sobre o Halloween. Claro, existiam todos os tipos de pessoas dando doces _de graça_, mas halloween também era um grande momento para as bruxas e para aqueles montros humanos, que gostavam de bagunçar com as pessoas e seus doces. Apesar do mau, Dean amava seus doces.


	8. Sentiase como um fracasso

_Sentia-se como um fracasso_. Desde os quatro anos Dean Winchester tinha um 'cuide do Sammy' lhe perfurando a cabeça. A parte triste é que essa, não era a primeira vez que ele falhava com Sam. Agora, seu irmão tinha pulado para dentro do inferno com Lucifer, Miguel e Adam, o meio-irmão deles.

_Sentia-se como um fracasso._

Sam o fez prometer que iria voltar para Ben e Lisa. Não procurar um jeito de tirar Sam da cova. Isso exigiu muita força de vontade, mas Dean voltou para Ben e Lisa.

_Sentia-se como um fracasso._

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Lindo e triste não é?


	9. Por Dean

Na primeira vez que Sam veio com o plano de pular direto no buraco, com Lúcifer nele, ele estava um pouco aliviado. Finalmente ele tinha um plano que iria manter Dean e Bobby tão seguros, quanto o resto do mundo. Diabos, até o Cas estaria seguro.

Sam não gostava muito da ideia de ir para o inferno, mas, quem gostaria? Ele sabia que Dean ainda tinha pesadelos. Mas ele, não estaria tendo pesadelos, ele os estaria vivendo.

Nos dias que antecederam o 'sim', Sam teve muitos pesadelos. Ele ia ser preso em uma caixa com o próprio Diabo...para sempre. Claro, inferno era uma coisa, mas, inferno com _Lúcifer _ia ser mil vezes pior. Sam considerou dizer à Dean que le não queria ir em frente com o plano, mas Sam sabia que no final, tinha que ser assim.

Ele até orou para que uma outra solução viesse, qualquer solução, exceto dizer 'sim'. Mas, como as centenas de vezes anteriores, as preces dele não foram atendidas.

Quando o impala entrou em Detroid, Sam tinha um misto de sentimentos. Principalmente, ele estava assustado. _Ele estava indo para o inferno com o maldito Lúcifer!_ Mas, por outro lado, ele também se sentia... contente. Os anjos iriam parar de mexer com seu irmão. Não haveria apocalipse, nem confronto final entre Miguel e Lúcifer. Dean não tinha que dizer 'sim'.

Durante toda a sua vida, Dean tinha estado lá por ele, fazendo coisa por ele, Sam sabendo ou não. Dean, tinha o mantido longe das brigas na escola, foi a sua formatura do ensino médio, brincava com ele quando eles eram crianças, e Dean fez tudo o que pôde para manter o seu irmão caçula seguro.

Agora era a hora de Sam ajudar Dean.

Era a hora de Sam fazer algo por Dean

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Esse com certeza é um dos meus capitulos preferidos. Toda vez que leio me emociono.


	10. Decepção

Dean conhecia a decepção melhor do que a maioria dos garotos de dezessete anos. Atráves dos anos, Dean tinha ficado cara a cara com a decepção muitas vezes. Era realmente triste. Mas, Dean entendia. Seu pai tinha coisas maiores pra lidar do que se lembrar do nono aniversário de seu filho mais velho. John era um caçador ocupado e Dean sabia disso.

O que ele não sabia era como John pôde esquecer o seu décimo primeiro, assim como o décimo terceiro...e o décimo quinto aniversário dele.

Quem precisa de aniversários, afinal? Eles são apenas lembretes de que as pessoas estão mais perto da morte. Claro, dezesseis anos significa a carteira de motorista, mas o négocio da fámilia incluia falsas identidades. Dean tinha 'dezesseis' desde os catorze anos, em vinte e sete estados diferentes.

Então, houve a decepção de seu pai nunca estar em casa na hora. Nem ligar para os filhos para dizer que ia se atrasar. Acrescente a decepção, a preocupação e a angústia de não saber se John tinha sido ferido ou morto.

O filho mais velho tinha muito o que carregar em seus ombros, ele amava cuidar de Sammy é claro, mas criar uma criança, quando ele ainda era um garoto, era difícil. Dean Winchester teve sua infância roubada quando ele tinha quatro anos. Ele queria que Sam tivesse ao menos um pouco de uma infância normal, mas isso era impossivel devido o estilo de vida que levavam, conhecido como caçada.

Quantos garotos de dezessete anos tinham feito curativos em seu pai, após esse pai ter sido ferido por uma criatura sobrenatural? Quantos garotos de dezessete anos tinham estado em quarenta e oito estados ao menos três vezes cada um? Quantos garotos de dezessete anos podiam montar e desmontar uma arma em menos de um minuto?

Dean olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama de seu irmão adormecido. 03:07 da manhã, 24 de Janeiro. Dean tinha oficialmente dezoito anos. Ele suspirou, imaginado se o pai dele tinha matado o Wendigo quatro estados adiante.

Dean entendia mais de decepção do que a maioria dos garotos de dezoito anos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Mais um capitulo que me deixa emocionada. Espero que estejam gostando, tanto quanto eu estou amando traduzir. Qualquer erro por favor, não deixem de avisar.


	11. Lama e o Impala

Dean realmente odiava fantasmas. Tudo o que eles faziam era reclamar e chorar sobre como eles morreram. Tudo bem, alguns deles tinham uma justificativa, mas ainda assim...

E então existem fantasmas que possuem as coisas. Como os manequins. Ou a sua garota. Aquilo era apenas uma coisa que você não deveria brincar. Bem, aquilo e Sam. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Você simplesmente não mexe com o Impala, é uma regra não mencionada...e às vezes era uma regra muito mencionada, dependendo de com quem Dean estava falando. Como Sam. Sam sabia melhor como abrir o capô ou entrar no carro com as botas sujas de lama, apesar, de que ele tinha que ser lembrado, uma vez ou outra.

Quando eles estavam crescendo Dean tinha a sensação de que Sam entrava intencionalmente no Impala com as botas enlameadas apenas para irrita-lo. Agora, Sam sempre tira os sapatos se eles estiveram cobertos de sujeira e poeira.

E havia o Castiel. O anjo surgiu, literalmente, quando ele podia ou queria. Normalmente Dean não se importava quando Cas aparecia, mas mas na primeira vez que ele apareceu no Impala coberto de lama Dean encostou o carro e fez o ano sair.

"Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Dean perguntou, ignorando a risadinha vinda de seu irmão.

Castiel lhe deu um olhar confuso, "Uma mulher na estrada me disse que eu deveria tomar um banho de lama. Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que ela estava falando porque eu não me sinto relaxado."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Originalmente era uma drabble. Mas então eu alcancei 103 palavras e eu pensei 'Como assim?' Dai eu continuei e então o Castiel surgiu.**

**N/T: Não mexa com o Impala! E que saudade eu estou sentindo do Castiel nessa sétima temporada.**


	12. De Luto

**Spoilers da 2 Temporada**

Fazia uma semana desde que o pai deles havia feito o pacto e Dean não estava nem próximo de ficar bem, não que ele alguma vez admitisse. Ele e Sam tinham aceitado a oferta do Bobby, de ficarem com ele até que o Impala estivesse consertado. Devagar, mas certamente, Dean estava fazendo progressos com o veículo.

Enquanto Dean trabalhava no carro, ele não estava completamente certo do que Sam fazia. Para ser honesto, ele realmente não se importava no momento. Dean estava de luto pela perda do pai, ele não precisava se preocupar com seu irmão agora.

Talvez esse fosse parte do problema. Um ano atrás, Dean teria socado a si mesmo por não se preocupar com seu irmão caçula. Um ano atrás, Dean estaria dirigindo pela estrada, com Sam ao seu lado, procurando o pai deles e pegando qualquer trabalho que aparecesse no caminho.

Agora... as coisas estavam diferentes. Ele mal podia ficar na mesma sala que Sam. Dean tinha falhado com seu irmão. Diabos, ele falhou consigo mesmo. Desde que era um menino o pai dele tinha colocado muitas coisas em sua cabeça, uma delas "Demônios mentem". Mas o que ele tinha feito? Ele ficou lá, em dor, ele poderia acrescentar, ouvindo cada palavra que saiu da boca de seu pai possuído. Que tipo de caçador ele era?

Ele ouviu a porta da frente da casa do Bobby bater com força e ficou tenso. Ótimo. Sam ou Bobby, provavelmente Sam, estava vindo tentar convencê-lo a almoçar com eles e ser 'sociável'.

"Oi, Dean." Sam cumprimentou calmamente, nervosamente. Dean continuou trabalhando no carro, sem dar atenção ao irmão. O jovem caçador limpou a garganta, ali estava o nervosismo novamente e disse, "Bobby fez Chili para o almoço. Ele disse que você não precisa comer, mas é melhor que você coma hoje à noite ou ele vai encher o seu traseiro de sal grosso."

Dean não deu sinal de que tinha ouvido alguma palavra vinda de seu irmão.

"Você precisa de aju-"

"Não." Dean o cortou venenosamente. Ele não tinha tido a intenção de ser tão...rude, mas Dean não pôde evitar

"Você tem certe-"

"Positivo."

Sam acenou desanimado, colocou suas mãos em seus bolsos e disse, "Tudo bem, então, eu acho que vou te deixar sozinho."

"Òtimo." Não era suposto escapar isso também. O mais jovem Winchester retornou para a casa, deixando o seu irmão com o Impala. Dean apenas não podia lidar com um irmão emocional também, diabos, Sam e o pai deles raramente se deram bem de qualquer maneira. Desde que Sam atingiu a adolescência os dois viviam brigando.

Balançando a cabeça, Dean suspirou e continuou trabalhando.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu não acho que escrevi alguma coisa sobre a morte do John. bem, então aqui está.**


End file.
